


Wait A Minute

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Asexual Character, Confused Pete, Dorks, M/M, asexual patrick, nervous patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick thinks a good time to bring it up is when Pete is two seconds away from shoving his hand down Patrick's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait A Minute

**Author's Note:**

> asexual stuff because im asexual and there's not nearly enough asexual fics on here

Pete is about to shove his hand down Patrick's pants when Patrick makes a soft noise of protesting and pulls away. He looks obscene, hair messy and lips swollen, eyes lidded. Pete whines but pulls back, eyebrow raised. It's the first time they've ever gotten this far, their three week relationship has so far consisted of kisses and hand-holding, occasional make-outs. He really wants to get back to shoving his tongue down Patrick's throat and moving to unbutton his pants for the first time ever. He's so excited to finally do this, to finally make love to Patrick. He's been fantasizing about this moment for forever.

The twenty-one year old begins breathlessly, "Pete, Pete, I have to tell you something." Pete makes a noise of questioning and moves his lips to his neck, draping himself over his boyfriend. "I-I'm, I'm asexual." Patrick blurts, pushing Pete off of him. Pete falls back and knits his eyebrows together. Asexual? Like reproducing asexually? He has no idea what that means.

"What?" Pete asks, licking his lips. "What's that?" Pete asks, immediately regretting it when he sees that Patrick looks frustrated and close to angry tears. "Patrick, woah, I didn't-" He stammers, trying to patch up his mistake before Patrick punches him or leaves the room. Patrick relaxes though, frustration turning to a look of apology. Pete relaxes then. An angry Patrick is a bad Patrick, Pete knows from experience.

"I don't want to have sex with you. Ever." Patrick begins, then grimaces, like he knows how bad that sounded. Pete places a hand on his chest and feels more than a little hurt. That's a first. He's not trying to seem like he has a huge ego but... most people did want to sleep with Pete Wentz. He knew he was hot and knew he was a good fuck, so he feels he has the privilege to feel at least a _little_ hurt. "I mean- not because you're not hot and everything, it's just... It doesn't seem appealing to me." Patrick explains, his features upset. "Sex isn't like, hot to me." Patrick finishes.

Pete shifts into a sitting position and eyes Patrick's crotch. No visible tenting or any indication he's hard, even after their heavy makeout session, which has left Pete feeling like he's going to come in his pants. Feeling discouraged on his abilities to please, Pete says lamely, "I can make it appealing. I mean- I can make it really good for you." Patrick wrinkles his nose at this and looks even more hurt. What has he done now?  
  
"I'm not- I'm not broken, Pete." The younger boy says defensively, lips twisting into a pout. "A person doesn't  _need_ sex. Jesus." Pete winces at his tone. He hadn't meant that he was broken, he had just thought that maybe he had never had a good time before. 

Pete shifts closer and wraps an arm around him. Patrick relaxes into him and sniffs, wringing his hands together. "I'm sorry. You're not broken. It's just a surprise, I mean, I've never met anyone whose asexual." He tells his boyfriend, rubbing his back reassuringly. Pete wants everything to be okay, it has to be okay. They've only been dating for a few weeks but Pete's sure that Patrick, sweet, musical, beautiful Patrick is his soulmate. They've been friends for years, the dating was just a new addition. Come to think of it, Pete's never seen Patrick take an interest in anyone. Everything is falling into place. "Just tell me more and how I can make you comfortable."

Patrick smiles at this, kissing him gently. "I've never had sexual desire. Never thought it was something that was fun or appealing, that could feel good, 'ya know? I dunno, I just, like, don't really ever want to have sex." Patrick fumbles over his words, clearly nervous. "I know it's weird and, and that maybe you don't want to be with me anymore because of it, but like, I'm not repulsed by it and I can always like, um, help you get off. I just won't really react to it." Patrick sniffs again and then finishes with, "I get it if you don't want to be with me anymore. No one else did." That makes Pete more than a little surprised and angry. 

Pete squeezes him tight. "Hey, I'm not going to leave you. I can always take care of myself. And I  _love_ you, Patrick. I'm not just going to break up with you because of this." Pete reassures him, peppering kisses across his face. Patrick closes his eyes and smiles, shifting to where he's straddling Pete's lap and hugging him.

"Thank you." Patrick murmurs in his ear before burying his face in Pete's neck. Pete rubs his back soothingly and smiles to himself. He loves him so much, nothing can change it. He doesn't quite know how he got so lucky.

"Want to cuddle, then?" Pete asks a few minutes later, because it's starting to get cold. Patrick nods and pulls himself away, allowing Pete to crawl under the covers. He follows suit, a happy grin on his face as he curls next to him. Pete throws his arm around his shoulder and brings him close, tangling their legs together. Patrick reciprocates by throwing his arm across his waist and turning into him.  A while passes before Pete says, "Sex is overrated. Cuddling is where it's at."

Patrick responds by laughing and burrowing into him even more.


End file.
